jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperiale Flotte/Legends
Die Imperiale Flotte war als Teil der Imperialen Streitkräfte, neben der imperialen Armee und dem Imperialen Geheimdienst ein wichtiger Pfeiler der Macht im Galaktischen Imperium. Geschichte Ursprünge Die Wurzeln der Imperialen Flotte reichen zurück in die Zeit der Alten Republik. Da die offiziell demilitarisierte Republik nach der Ruusan-Reformation über kein Militär verfügte, standen die damals existierenden Kriegsschiffe - bestenfalls Fregatten nach späteren imperialen Maßstäben - unter der Kontrolle des Justizministeriums. Daneben verfügten vor allem die wohlhabenderen Mitgliedsstaaten der Alten Republik über ihre eigenen Streitkräfte. Die Klonkriege thumb|left|Sternzerstörer in den Klonkriegen. Dies änderte sich während der Klonkriege. Die Galaktische Republik, die fast tausend Jahre lang keinen Krieg mehr geführt hatte, verfügte über keine Streitmacht, sondern nur über Sicherheitskräfte. Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, die den Beginn der Klonkriege markiert, bemühte sich der Senat eine Flotte aufzustellen, mit den Worten des Jedi-Meisters Mace Windu „irgendeine Flotte, die sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme entgegenstellen konnte, während der Oberste Kanzler die Senatoren bat, bekniete und manchmal bedrohte, der Republik treu zu bleiben und die Große Armee mit Credits und Ressourcen zu unterstützen.“ Die Mannschaften und Offiziere dieser neuen Flotte bestanden während der Klonkriege zum allergrößten Teil aus Klonen, die auf Kamino extra dafür gezüchtet worden waren. Auch frühere Angehörige des Justizministeriums, die durch Söldner, Freibeuter und begnadigte Piraten verstärkt wurden, wurden nebenbei eingesetzt. Im Jahr 20 VSY begann sich das Blatt langsam zugunsten der Republik zu wenden. Ausschlaggebend hierfür war zum einen, dass die lokalen Verteidigungsflotten von Rendili, Kuat und anderen Welten und Systemen unter die zentrale Befehlsgewalt Coruscants und damit des Obersten Kanzlers gestellt wurden, zum anderen aber begann sich die Mobilmachung endlich in der Verfügbarkeit von Kriegsgütern und einsatzbereitem Personal niederzuschlagen. Der Niedergang der imperialen Flotte Um zu verhindern, dass sich seine Untergebenen gegen ihn verbündeten, stellte Imperator Palpatine sicher, dass seine Ratgeber um seine Gunst rivalisierten. Aus diesen Rivalitäten wurden oft tödliche Feindschaften, die sich in den Beziehungen der Moffs und Großmoffs, die ja von den jeweiligen Ratgebern in ihre Positionen eingesetzt worden waren, fortsetzten. Weiterhin war die Imperiale Flotte, wie auch das Imperium an sich niemals die gewaltige, geschlossene Einheit, als die es von der Rebellen-Allianz und der Galaxis wahrgenommen wurde. In KOMENOR verwurzelte, politische Ideologen wie Ishin Il-Raz standen gegen über Jahrhunderte etablierte Flottendynastien wie die Ozzels, welchen wiederum der Aufstieg von Emporkömmlingen wie Thrawn oder selbst Darth Vader allein durch ihre Leistungen ein Dorn im Auge war. Des Weiteren zeigte sich in den Monaten, dass Palpatine sein Imperium so errichtet hatte, dass es seinen Tod nicht überstehen würde. Bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Tod des Imperators in der Schlacht von Endor begann die Imperiale Flotte auseinanderzubrechen. Zahlreiche Moffs und Admirale erklärten sich zu Kriegsherren und befolgten nicht länger die Befehle von Coruscant, während Völker wie die Ssi-ruuk, die Nagai und die Tofs die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen versuchten und Invasionen der Galaxis begannen. Ging man anfangs noch davon aus, dass diese Gruppen von außerhalb der Galaxis kamen, lernte man später, dass ihre eigentliche Heimat in den Unbekannten Regionen im galaktischen Halo liegt. Einige der prominentesten und mächtigsten Führern des Imperiums gehörten zu den Abtrünnigen, darunter Wilhuff Tarkins Nachfolger als Großmoff des Äußeren Randes Ardus Kaine, die Großadmirale Grunger, Pitta, Tingellinus, Takel und Batch, die Admirale Drommel und Zsinj, wobei Kain, Grunger, Drommel und Zsinj über Schiffe der Exekutor-Klasse verfügten. Admiral Zsinj, der später zum mächtigsten aller abtrünnigen Kriegsherrn aufsteigen sollte, hatte schon vorher über eine der größten Flotten des Imperiums verfügt, mit der er im Quelii-Sektor gegen die Drakmarianer kämpfte. Doch das Imperium verlor nicht nur wegen der Desertationen und Kämpfe seiner eigenen ehemaligen Angehörigen Schiffe und Mannschaften. Zahllose vorher unterdrückte Völker nutzen die Gelegenheit, rebellierten und brachten Imperiales Kriegsmaterial in ihren Besitz. So konnten die Hapaner mehr als ein Dutzend Sternzerstörer in ihre Gewalt bringen, die xenophobischen Yevethaner mehrere Sternzerstörer, drei Werften und den Supersternzerstörer „Intimidator“. Viele der meisten und mächtigsten Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte schienen jedoch einfach zu verschwinden. Aufstieg der Rebellen-Allianz [[Bild:Executor-Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|left|Die Exekutor stürzt über Endor in den Todesstern II.]] Die Rebellen-Allianz, deren Sieg in der Schlacht von Endor der Auslöser für dieses Chaos war, beschränkte sich im ersten halben Jahr nach der Schlacht darauf, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln. Die Tatsache, dass Coruscant tausende von Sternzerstörern aus ihren ursprünglichen Einsatzgebieten abzog, um wichtigere Positionen im Kern und Inneren Rand zu schützen und im Kampf verlorenen Einheiten zu ersetzen, schuf ein Machtvakuum im Äußeren Rand. Ein Vakuum, welches die Rebellen-Allianz nur zu bereitwillig ausfüllte. Welten, die die Allianz vorher nur verdeckt unterstützt hatten, taten dies nun offen und das diplomatische Geschick von Rebellen-Führern wie Leia Organa brachte weitere Welten in die Allianz. Ermutigt von diesen Erfolgen, wandte sich die Allianz wieder dem Krieg gegen das Imperium zu. Der Fall von Coruscant Über Jahrtausende hinweg war Coruscant das Zentrum der Galaxis, die Hauptstadt der Alten Republik und des Imperiums. Im Bewusstsein der Massen war die Rechtmäßigkeit des Anspruchs auf Herrschaft mit dem Besitz dieses Planeten untrennbar verbunden. Doch mit dem Anspruch auf Herrschaft war auch die Verantwortung für die Millionen von Welten und ihre Bewohner verbunden. Und an genau dieser Verantwortung sollte sich die Neue Republik aufreiben und zu Grunde gehen. Ysanne Isard, die Chefin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und de-facto-Regentin des Imperiums, hatte einen perfiden Plan ersonnen, der für das Imperium schreckliche Konsequenzen hatte: Sie ließ Coruscant an die Neue Republik fallen und verseuchte den Planeten mit einem künstlich geschaffenen Virus. Die Kosten und Anstrengungen das Virus zu bekämpfen, hätten die Neue Republik ruiniert, doch der Verlust des Regierungs-Planeten beschleunigte den Zerfall des Imperiums. Insbesondere der Kriegsherr Zsinj, der einen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg sowohl gegen das Imperium, als auch die Neue Republik führte, brachte einen großen Teil der Galaxis unter seine Kontrolle. Zsinj wurde zwar über Dathomir getötet, der anschließende Kampf um sein Gebiet schwächte jedoch alle Beteiligten, auch wenn sich in der Folge die Neue Republik eine Reihe wichtiger Kernwelten, darunter Kuat, einverleiben konnte. Dies war die Lage, als Großadmiral Thrawn das Kommando über die Imperiale Flotte übernahm. Der Mount-Tantiss-Feldzug Als Großadmiral Thrawn vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor das Kommando über die Imperiale Flotte übernahm, befand sich das Imperium in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Abgesehen von den Enklaven im Tiefkern und den Territorien der Kriegsherrn stand nur noch ein Viertel des ehemaligen Gebietes unter Imperialer Kontrolle, während die meisten dichtbesiedelten, wirtschaftlich bedeutenden Welten von der Neuen Republik beherrscht wurden. Da die Neue Republik jedoch nun ein viel größeres Gebiet zu schützen hatte, verfügten beide Seiten über eine vergleichbare Menge an Schiffen, die sie für offensive Operationen einsetzen konnten. Thrawn konsolidierte die Imperialen Streitkräfte, zwang die Kriegsherren stillzuhalten und ihn zu unterstützen und begann mit kleinen, präzise geführten Angriffen in den Grenzgebieten zwischen den Imperialen Welten und dem Raum der Neuen Republik. Diese Angriffe dienten dem Training der oft unter Zwang rekrutierten Besatzungen, dem Sammeln von Informationen und der Unterbrechung der Nachschublinien des Feindes, was dessen Fähigkeit eine Offensive in den Imperialen Raum hineinzutragen deutlich beeinträchtigte. Keines dieser Gefechte war jedoch groß oder bedeutend genug, um die Führung der Neuen Republik auf Coruscant ernsthaft zu beunruhigen. Die Neue Republik fühlte sich sicher und sah den Krieg bereits als gewonnen. Alles was jetzt noch kam, war nur noch ein Aufräumen. Um den Handel wieder in Gang zu bringen, ging man sogar so weit, Kriegsschiffe in Frachter umzuwandeln und man versuchte Schmuggler anzuheuern. Für fast ein Jahr ahnte niemand, was sich im Imperium zusammenbraute. Dann fielen Thrawn endlich jene Informationen in die Hand, nach denen er suchte: Die Koordinaten der geheimen Schatzkammer des Imperators. Auf dem Planeten Wayland wurde er schließlich fündig. Nicht nur konnte er eine komplette Klon-Fabrik und die Pläne für ein Tarngerät in seinen Besitz bringen, Thrawn konnte auch den verrückten Klon des Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth überreden, in seine Dienste zu treten. Mit einem mal hatte das Imperium ein kleine, aber stetige Quelle für einen nie versiegenden Nachschub an hochqualifizierten Soldaten, Piloten und Technikern, Männer, die nicht mit Gewalt rekrutiert werden mussten und die nicht Jahre brauchten, um ausgebildet zu werden und Erfahrung zu sammeln. Das Gleichgewicht hatte begonnen sich zu verschieben. Der Großadmiral hatte nun Soldaten, doch es fehlten ihm die Schiffe. Was die verbleibenden Imperialen Werften produzieren konnten, reichte nicht aus, um die Neue Republik zu überholen. Stattdessen beauftragte Thrawn Raumschiffdiebe und Schmuggler, ihn mit Schiffen zu versorgen. In dieser Zeit war das Imperium bereit, 20 Prozent über dem Marktpreis für alles zu zahlen, was fliegen und kämpfen konnte. Auch Thrawns erster großer Angriff auf die Neue Republik diente der Eroberung neuer Schiffe, allerdings schlug dieser Angriff auf die Raumwerften von Sluis Van fehl. Das einzig Gute für das Imperium war, dass die Neue Republik, um das Imperium an der Inbesitznahme der Schiffe zu hindern, die Kontrollanlagen und Brückenfunktionen dieser Schiffe zerstörte. Das Imperium hatte die Schiffe nicht bekommen, aber für die Neue Republik waren sie jetzt auch für längere Zeit nicht zu gebrauchen. thumb|Die Schlacht von Bilbringi. Thrawn machte das Beste aus der Situation. Durch eine Operation des Imperialen Geheimdienstes ließ er es so aussehen, als wäre Admiral Ackbar, der einzige Thrawn annähernd ebenbürtige Offizier auf Seiten der Neuen Republik, für das Debakel bei Sluis Van verantwortlich. Danach setzte er seine Angriffe auf die Versorgungslinien der Republik fort. Des Weiteren suchte er nach dem Schmuggler-Boss Talon Karrde und seiner Bande, da diese ihn verraten hatten. Im Zuge dieser Verfolgung stieß der Großadmiral auf eine Spur zur legendären Katana-Flotte, zweihundert hoch-automatisierte Kreuzer der Dreadnaught-Klasse, die im Gegenzug zu normalen Dreadnaught-Kreuzern keine 16.000, sondern nur 2.000 Mann Besatzung benötigten. Thrawn gelang es, 178 dieser Schiffe in seinen Besitz zu bringen. 178 Schiffe sind nicht viel, wenn man sie mit der Gesamtzahl an Schiffen in beiden Flotten vergleicht, aber es waren 178 Schiffe, die für ihre Fertigstellung keine Werftkapazitäten benötigten und die frei verfügbar waren und nicht an anderer Stelle abgezogen werden mussten. Des Weiteren musste die Neue Republik, um die Bedrohung durch die Katana-Flotte auszugleichen, achtmal soviel Mann aufbieten, wie das Imperium. Wieder hatte sich das Gleichgewicht zu Gunsten des Imperiums verschoben und jede Schlacht, die das Imperium Dank der zusätzlichen Klone aus dem Mount Tantiss und der Katana-Kreuzer gewinnen konnte, würde es weiter verschieben. Einen Monat nach der Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte begann Thrawn seinen Feldzug mit dem Angriff auf den Nahrungsmittel-Produzenten Ukio. Innerhalb weniger Wochen verdoppelte er das Territorium des Imperiums und brachte die Neue Republik an den Rand einer endgültigen Niederlage. Allerdings waren bereits Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt worden, die ein Ende von Thrawns Herrschaft einleiten sollten. Die Neue Republik hatte es geschafft, die Noghri von der Bösartigkeit des Imperiums und einem persönlichen Verrat Thrawns zu überzeugen. Um sich vor Thrawns Rache zu schützen, hatten sich einige Schmuggler um Talon Karrde zu einer Allianz verbündet und Luke Skywalker und seine Gefährten hatten eine Spur zur Klonfabrik des Imperiums gefunden. All diese Ereignisse kamen während der Schlacht von Bilbringi zusammen. Thrawn hatte der Neuen Republik eine Falle gestellt, aber er war nicht auf einen Angriff der Schmuggler-Allianz vorbereitet. Die Lage war mit einem mal kritisch, für das militärische Genie des Großadmirals aber immer noch beherrschbar. In diese Situation platzte die Nachricht von einem Angriff auf den Mount Tantiss und brachte Thrawns Noghri-Leibwächter ebenfalls dazu zu handeln. Rukh ermordete den Großadmiral in seinem Kommandoraum und Captain Pellaeon - Thrawns rechte Hand und von den katastrophalen Nachrichten überfordert - ordnete einen Rückzug der Flotte an. Das Imperium, so schien es, hatte eine weitere fatale Niederlage erlitten. Die Rückkehr des Imperators Thrawns Tod hätte das Ende des Imperialen Feldzuges sein sollen und für einige wenige Wochen sah es auch tatsächlich so aus. Die Neue Republik bemühte sich, die von Thrawn eroberten Gebiete zurückzuerobern und sandte den Großteil ihrer Flotten in den Äußeren Rand. Darauf hatte der auf Byss wiedergeborene Palpatine nur gewartet. Unter Einsatz von Schiffen und Flotten, die er in den Jahren seit Endor heimlich in den Tiefkern beordert hatte und unterstützt von neuen Waffen wie den Weltenverwüstern fielen Palpatines Schergen über die Galaxis her. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit eroberten sie fast alle Gebiete des ehemaligen Imperiums zurück und drängten die Neue Republik - die sich in eine Rebellen-Bewegung zurückverwandelt sah - in den Äußeren Rand. Erst mit Palpatines endgültigem Tod auf Onderon und der Zerstörung großer Teile der Flotte im Orbit von Byss war auch diese Gefahr beseitigt. Trotzdem dauerte der Krieg noch acht Jahre, bis die verbleibenden Führer des Imperiums die Unausweichlichkeit einer Niederlage einsahen und ihr Einverständnis zu Friedensverhandlungen gaben. Aufgaben und Organisation [[Bild:Ankläger1.jpg|thumb|Ein Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer, die bekannstesten Schiffe der Flotte]] Mit dem Ende des Krieges änderte sich der Zweck der Flotte beinahe über Nacht. Aus einem Werkzeug im Kampf gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner wurde ein Instrument der Unterdrückung, aus einer Streit- wurde eine Besatzungsmacht. Obwohl die vorausschauende Planung und intensive Vorbereitungen des Imperators der Flotte ein nahezu unvorstellbares Wachstum ermöglichten, verloren sich die Schiffe des Imperiums - die man nach Millionen zählen konnte - in der Weite des Alls. Noch fünfzehn Jahre nach der Ausrufung des Imperiums sahen sich imperiale Planer mit einem Mangel an Schiffen konfrontiert. Des Weiteren stellte sich die Frage, wie man ein solches Machtmittel am besten organisierte, um es effektiv einsetzen zu können. Auf der einen Seite war die Imperiale Flotte für ihre Aufgabe also zu klein, von administrativen Gesichtspunkten aus gesehen aber schon wieder zu groß. Diesem Umstand versuchte man durch eine bestimmte Organisation der Flotte zu begegnen, doch diese Lösung brachte ihre eigenen Probleme mit sich, eine Tatsache, die Moff Wilhuff Tarkin veranlasste, seine berühmt-berüchtigte Doktrin zu schaffen. Aufgaben der Flotte Einige Aufgaben der Imperialen Flotte hatten schon in der Alten Republik erledigt werden müssen. Dazu gehörte der Schutz der Handelswege, die Bekämpfung von Piraten und Schmugglern, die Sicherung der Mitgliedswelten des Imperiums gegen Angriffe ihrer Nachbarn (einige Führer der Neuen Republik begriffen erst 15 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, wie viel Energie das Imperium auf die Unterdrückung all der Bürgerkriege und planetaren Fehden aufgewendet hat) und die Unterstützung lokaler Regierung in Zeiten der Krise. Zur Zeit des Imperiums ist diese „Unterstützung“ wesentlich aktiver, um nicht zu sagen aggressiv, als zu Zeiten der Alten Republik. Des Weiteren liegt es auch nicht mehr in der Hand der lokalen Autoritäten - selbst den vom Imperium eingesetzten Gouverneuren - , sich an die Flotte zu wenden. In der Alten Republik konnten Senatoren oder andere einflussreiche Politiker Einheiten der Flotte in Beschlag nehmen und ihnen Befehle erteilen, im Imperium existiert diese Praxis nicht länger. Die zivile Befehlskette geht vom Imperator oder einem seiner Ratgeber über den lokalen Großmoff oder Moff und von da an über einen Offizier der betroffenen Befehlskette. Zu diesen Aufgaben, die schon in der Alten Republik zum Arbeitsalltag der Flotte gehörten, sind noch einige weitere Einsatzgebiete gekommen: Die Unterstützung der Expansion des Imperiums, die Bekämpfung von Aufständen im Inneren und - so behaupten zumindest Gerüchte - die Abschreckung barbarischer Invasoren von außerhalb der eigentlichen Galaxis. Am wichtigsten war jedoch die Aufrechterhaltung der Kontrolle über ihre eigenen Angehörigen. Niemand hat der Imperialen Flotte in den Jahren nach der Schlacht von Endor soviel Schaden zugefügt, wie ihre eigenen Mitglieder (vgl. Niedergang). Um all diesen Herausforderungen gerecht werden zu können, operierte die Imperiale Flotte auf vier Ebenen. Organisation Die Imperiale Flotte war in Sektorgruppen eingeteilt. Die Stärke einer typischen Sektorgruppe betrug 24 Sternzerstörer der Imperiums-Klasse. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Imperiale Flotte wird in der klassischen Trilogie auch mehrfach „Imperiale Sternenflotte“ genannt. *Kurioserweise wird der militärische Arm der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten in Star Trek ebenfalls Sternenflotte genannt. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte Quellen *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' Kategorie:Flottenverbände Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Flottenverbände des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Imperial Navy es:Armada Imperial hu:Birodalmi Haditengerészet nl:Imperial Navy pt:Marinha Imperial fi:Imperiumin laivasto